Caos y Gloria
by polipro12
Summary: 1 año despues del nacimiento de Flurry Hearts,el Rey Sombra formara una poderosa alianza con el objetivo de gobernar Equestria, en medio de un romance prohibido entre Starlight Glimmer y Shining Armor.
**Caos y Gloria:**

 **Una nueva guerra**

 **Capítulo 1** **El Comienzo**

A pasado un año después del nacimiento de Flurry Hearts y la paz seguía en Equestria, bueno con algunos problemas, pero nada que la amistad no pueda resolver.

Mientras tanto en casa de Discord.

Discord: Hace varios días que no consigo llamar mucho la atención de Fluttershy

Sera, que ¿soy insoportable?

En eso aparece alguien.

Rey Sombra: No lo creo.

Discord: Oh gracias, un momento ¿Rey sombra? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Bien, he vuelto con unas ganas de venganza. Porque fui derrotado y desterrado del imperio que debió pertenecerme hace mucho tiempo.

Discord: Pero ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

Rey.S: Si mal no recuerdo aquella vez que sucedió la encristalación hace un año creo, el corazón de cristal se rompió y más tarde restaurado, en ese momento yo quede libre pero no podía moverme de no ser por alguien que me liberó de mi destierro, pero no está aquí ahora dijo que no le interesa por el momento.

Pero ¿quién lo hizo y por qué?

Lo sabrás después, es tiempo de ejecutar mi plan de venganza, pero esta vez no lo hare solo, primero me encargare de ti, por el momento un hechizo de control estará bien.

La discordia: ¡No!

Rey S.: ¡Sí! Muy pronto Equestria caerá esclavizada. Bueno primer paso necesito poder ¡esclavizado! Necesito que encuentres el amuleto del alicornio.

Discord: Lo que ordenes amo.

Mientras en el imperio de Cristal, donde se encuentra un agobiado Shining Armor.

S.A.: No puede ser, estas labores me están volviendo más que loco no sé qué hacer

Ser padre es lo máximo, pero ser capitán de la guardia real también me deja muy cansado.

Princesa Cadance: Nada de eso cariño solo estas pasando por un mal momento, porque no vas a visitar a Twilight en Ponyville, tienes razón creo que es una buena idea, pero quien se encargara de mis labores, de eso no te preocupes.

S.A: pero y ¿si pasa algo?,

P.C: no pasara nada, Equestria no ha tenido problemas por mucho tiempo.

S.A: Si lo sé, pero aun así puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.

P.C: Tranquilo ya deberías irte, se cómo te sientes, ¿crees que yo no me siento igual de cansado como tú?

S.A: No creo ….

P.C: ¿Qué dijiste?

S.A: No me refería a eso, mejor no dije nada ya me tengo que ir cuida mucho de Flurry

P.C.: Bien espero que la pases bien y no seguir preocupado por nada.

S.A: tienes casi toda la razón.

Ahora en Ponyville:

Twilight, Apple Jack, Rarity, estaban a punto de ir a jugar con sus mascotas.

Twilight: Adelántense chicas luego las alcanzo, olvidé algo en el castillo, Owlowiscious irá con ustedes.

Ellas: Esta bien.

Twilight: Vamos Spike, como pude haber olvidado llevar ese libro.

Spike: ¿tienes que estudiar en el día de los juegos?

Twilight: Por supuesto es que es algo importantísimo, un momento alguien se dirige al castillo, es Shining Armor.

Spike: Si es él.

S.A: Hola twilight hola Spike.

Momentos después en el castillo.

Twilight: Me alegra mucho de verte hermano ¿cómo has estado últimamente?

S.A.: Todo bien, aunque con algunas molestias, por eso es que vine a visitarte unos días para sentirme como nuevo.

Twilight: Buena idea y como están Cadence y Flurry Heart

S.A: Si Flurry está bien y Cadence igual, (si supieras) (se dice por dentro).

Twilight: Excelente y que tal si primero vienes con nosotras a llevar a jugar a nuestras mascotas.

S.A.: Mejor en otra ocasión, voy a ir al castillo a descansar un poco.

Twilight: Como quieras, bueno nos vemos después.

S.A.: Claro.

Unas horas después regresa Starlight Glimmer de su visita en casa de Sanburts.

Starlight: Nunca había visto a Sanburts muy enfadado no fue mi intención interrumpirlo de esa manera, no sabía que estaba preparando una poción solo quería darle una sorpresa, aunque esa explosión no fue muy grande, solo espero que no pase algo similar aquí en Ponyville.

Starlight: Ya llegué, ¿Twilight? ¿Estás aquí? bueno parece que salió a alguna parte, escucho ruido, creo que son lágrimas.

Starlight: ¿Shining Armor? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

S.A: No es nada.

Starlight: Como que nada, es por algo, tienes algún problema.

S.A: Cierto es que tuve una discusión con Cadance, fue por que ando preocupado por cualquier problema que puede ocurrirle a Equestria, también le dije que soy el único que anda agobiado, se puso mal.

Starlight: Si, te entiendo, no eres solo tú el que ha tenido problemas, fui a visitar a mi mejor amigo y no me fue muy bien, y pensar que todo iba salir perfecto.

S.A: Es lo que yo también pensaba antes, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Starlight: Tienes razón, solo queda aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

S.A.: Cierto, muchas gracias Starlight, me siento mucho mejor ahora.

Starlight: De nada, aunque tú también hiciste que se me olvidaran mis problemas, eres un gran amigo.

S.A: Tú también eres una gran amiga.

Starlight: (Si solo una amiga) (se dice a si misma algo entristecida)

Mientras con Twilight y las demás.

Twilight: Hola amigas ya vine, me pregunto cuándo volverá Pinkie pie de su visita a casa de sus padres.

Rainbow Dash: Tranquila ella regresará muy pronto.

Twilight: Si, veo que estás más que contenta cuando tanque está aquí.

Fluttershy: Espero que Pinkie Pie vuelva pronto ya estoy comenzando a extrañarla.

Apple Jack: No te angusties, Pinkie Pie regresara muy pronto.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El Incidente**

Días después en Ponyville, en la biblioteca del castillo:

Twilight: Spike, Shining Armor, aún no puedo creer que hace mucho tiempo los griffins eran mucho más fuertes y poderosos, debido a que tenían buenos herreros expertos en reforzar sus armaduras y potenciarlas con magia de sus aliados los unicornios, se dice que eran lo mejor de lo mejor en ese entonces, lástima que eso fue mucho antes del gobierno del rey Grover y la pérdida de su gran ídolo de bóreas, y con el tiempo su orgullo empezó a deteriorase, ojalá que algún día pierdan su egoísmo, y ¿qué les pareció la historia de los griffins chicos?

Shining Armor y Spike: Interesante su historia, ¿ya podemos ir a comer?

Twilight: Si, ya pueden, y Shining Armor, voy a salir, ¿te molestaría si más tarde ayudarías a Starlight a llevar y acomodar los nuevos libros a la biblioteca?

Shining Armor: Bueno no tengo otra cosa más que hacer, así que está bien.

Mientras, la princesa Cadance recordando algo en su camino hacia Ponyville.

Rey Sombra: ¿Dónde dé estoy? ¿y por qué? ¿quién me liberó?

Princesa Cadance: Fui yo, estas en el tártaro es mejor que estés aquí en vez de ese horrible lugar en donde estabas anteriormente.

R.S: Debo vengarme de Equestria.

P.C.: No creo que puedas, no ahora.

R.S.: Cierto, únete a mí.

P.C.: No gracias, no estoy interesada por ahora, solo hay una manera de que se malvada, pero eso jamás sucederá, ya tengo que irme, eres libre y ni si te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez.

R.S. tiene razón, no puedo solo necesito un equipo, poder y un ejército, y creo saber por dónde empezar.

Ahora en Ponyville, Shining Armor ayudando a Starlight en la biblioteca del castillo.

Shining Armor: Y cuéntame Starlight ¿Que hacías antes conocer a mi hermana y a sus amigas?

Starlight: Bueno antes de conocerlas...la verdad no puedo contártelo me trae malos recuerdos.

S.A.: ¿Por qué, que paso?

Starlight: Esta bien, antes de conocerlas era líder de una aldea.

Shining Armor: pero eso debió ser genial.

Starlight: Si, pero los obligué a que todos dejaran de tener sus cutie marks, ya que según yo eso les hacía sentir superiores, yo quería igualdad, todo eso ocurrió debido a algo que pasó en mi infancia, después Twilight me hizo recapacitar, no le fue fácil, pues, casi cometo una locura que había puesto en peligro el equilibrio de Equestria, pero se pudo solucionar, lo sé fui muy mala.

Shining Armor: Pues ya pasó, ahora eres diferente, solo olvídate del pasado y mira lo que puedes hacer en el futuro, tienes amigas ahora, aparte de que ahora eres un gran pony, y por eso todos te quieren.

Starlight : ¿Todos? O sea ¿tú también?

Shining Armor: Si Starlight yo también.

Starlight: Gracias eso fue muy lindo, me hubiera gustado conocerte antes tú ya sabes.

Shining Armor: Si, te entiendo, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

Mientras en la sala principal del castillo.

Princesa Cadance: ¡Hola Twilight ¡

Twilight: Hola Cadance ¿cómo has estado?

P.C.: Yo muy bien pero no puedo decir lo mismo para Shining Armor, dijo que se sentía muy agobiado con sus labores y cargos, por eso es que le dije que fuera a visitarte aquí en Ponyville.

Twilight: Así es, y lo está pasando muy bien, ¿y Flurry?

P.C.: Luna la está cuidando nunca la había visto sonreír tanto, y en donde esta ¿Shining Armor?

Twilight: Si, se encuentra en la biblioteca.

P.C.: Bien, entonces iré a verlo.

Twilight: Entonces seguiré pensando que hacer más tarde.

Ahora en la biblioteca:

Starlight: ¿Este, Shining Armor no crees que un beso es mucho? me gustaría que nos conociéramos más.

Shining Armor: Si, tienes razón.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Qué es esto? ¡No!, Shining Armor, que está pasando aquí.

Starlight: Nada Cadance no es lo que tú crees.

Shining: Creo que estoy enamorado de Starlight.

P.C.: Starlight, cómo pudiste, tan bien que iba nuestra amistad, ahora lo arruinaste, adiós que te valla bien (Se va llorando).

S.A.: Espera Cadence no te vallas. (Corre a seguirla)

Starlight: Temía que algo así iba pasar.

Ahora en las fueras de Ponyville por el cañón letal:

Shining Armor: ¡Cadance vuelve!

P.C.: No me sigas, ¡no!

De pronto ocurrió un derrumbe, colapsaron unas rocas hacia Cadance.

Horas después de la búsqueda.

Shining Armor: ¡Desapareció! a donde se habrá ido.

Momentos después vienen Twilight y las demás:

Twilight: Hermano ¿qué pasó?

Shining Armor: Ocurrió un colapso, te diré detalles luego.

Más tarde en el castillo:

Twilight: ¿Qué hiciste qué?

Starlight: Lo que escuchaste, estuve coqueteando con tu hermano.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La tragedia**

Semanas después de la desaparición de la princesa Cadance:

En la casa de Discord.

Rey Sombra: ¡Discord! regresaste, me alegra verte otra vez, ¿y cómo conseguiste el amuleto?

Discord: No fue fácil, Zecora lo escondió en un lugar seguro, pero me encargue de ella, ahora se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, ¿y para que quieres el amuleto?

R.S.: Como te dije anteriormente necesito más poder, aunque eso implique volverme más malo de lo que soy, y me gusta, bien ya sabrás más al respecto, tenemos una nueva tarea, iremos al tártaro.

Días después en Ponyville:

Twilight: La hemos buscado y aún no sabemos dónde puede estar.

Starlight: Todo esto es por mi culpa.

Shining Armor: No, todo esto ha sido mi culpa.

Starlight: Si, pero ahora debes afrontar todo esto y seguir adelante, aun tienes una hija que te quiere mucho.

Shining Armor: Cierto, aún queda mucho por hacer.

Starlight: ¿Tú crees que podamos, seguir conociéndonos mejor?

Shining Armor: Sí ¿Por qué no?

Mientras en las afueras del tártaro:

Discord: Bien amo ¿qué hacemos primero?

Rey Sombra: ¿Aquí es donde se encuentra ese tal Tirek no? Hay que liberarlo, ¿pero ¿cómo nos encargamos de Cerbero?

De repente:

Princesa Cadance: ¡Yo sé cómo!

R.S.: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No que no estabas interesada en esto porque la razón no había ocurrido todavía, y ¿cuál es esa razón?

P.C.: Esta bien, esa razón se llama traición, mi mal despertó tengo las mismas intenciones que ustedes, a mí nadie me engaña, Shining Armor lo pagara muy caro, en este momento para ellos estoy desaparecida, no creo que sospechen de mi cuando ustedes ya hayan ejecutado el plan, además sin mí, los elementos de la armonía no funcionarán, porque solo los 6 no tendrán el poder suficiente para derrotarlos, debemos tenerlos por si acaso.

R.S.: Excelente, entonces primero lo primero como nos deshacemos de Cerbero

P.C.: Bueno yo estos llena de amor se supone que esa tal reina Chrysalis debería estar aquí, bien ya llegó.

Reina Chrysalis: Ya vine, así que quieren deshacerse de Cerbero, yo me encargo, muchachos distráiganlo y llévenlo lejos.

Rey Sombra: ¡Valla! Veo que tienes un ejército.

R.C.: Así es, ellos son mis simuladores, pero esos son solo un grupo, tengo demasiados.

Momentos después:

Tirek: Me niego rotundamente a unir fuerzas con ustedes, de que sirve que Equestria caiga si yo no soy el que lo destruya.

Rey sombra: Fácil, es que si lo haces solo lo más probable es que salgas perdiendo, con que magia planeas vengarte, mírate eres muy pequeño.

Tirek: Buen punto, está bien, pero hay un detalle, ya no puedo absorber magia fácilmente mis victimas necesitarían estar inmóviles y debilitados y sigo pequeño.

Princesa Cadance: En ese caso primero tendrás magia nightmare, recibirás magia poco a poco y después nos encargamos de que recuperes magia en el trayecto de la conflagración.

Tirek: Me parece bien.

P.C.: Pero también hay otro detalle, la única que posee magia nightmare es Nightmare Moon, y que yo sepa la princesa Luna ya supo controlarla, será muy difícil hacer que vuelva y mucho peor será de convencerla a que se una a nosotros.

R.S.: Cierto, en ese caso hay que separarlas, para eso es que me servirá el amuleto del alicornio, tiene magia desconocida y poderosa.

R.S.: Bien, Tirek y Cadence, iremos a Canterlot, tu Chrysalis ve con tu gente a

Appleloosa, destruyan todo, luego diríjanse a Griffonstone, creo que serán una molestia para nosotros si unen fuerzas con los ponys, Discord tendrás una difícil tarea, conseguir los elementos de la armonía.

Discord: No será necesario, yo ya los tengo, Celestia me pidió cuidarlos.

R.C.: De acuerdo.

Al día siguiente en Ponyville.

Twilight: Confirmado Shining Armor no hay señal de Cadence, lo siento.

Shining Armor: No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Más tarde en Canterlot:

Princesa Celestia: Hermana, he recibido un mensaje de la princesa Twilight iré a leerlo sigue supervisando en mi lugar.

Princesa Luna: Esta bien, que bien Flurry se quedó dormida, iré a descansar yo también para traer la luna más tarde, me pregunto si le estarán yendo bien a Twilight y sus amigas allá en Ponyville.

De pronto:

Rey Sombra: Seguramente cosas buenas.

P.L.: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

R.S: Es mejor que no lo sepas, muchachos ¡a ella!

Luego la princesa luna está paralizada por un poderoso hechizo que resulta ser de una irreconocible Cadance en armadura.

Cadance: Antes de que pierdas parte de tu magia dile a celestia y los demás que la Princesa Cadance esta exilada, muy bien Sombra puedes comenzar con la separación.

Princesa Luna: ¿Separación? No estarán hablando ¿de Nightmare Moon?¡No!

Rey Sombra: Esto tomara unos minutos.

Mientras:

Princesa Celestia: ¡Hermana! ¿dónde estás? acaba de pasar algo terrible, ¿Luna?

Rey Sombra: Miren, pero si es Celestia.

P. Celestia: ¿Que están haciendo aquí? Qué le están haciendo a mi hermana.

R.S: Tendrás que averiguarlo sola, vámonos muchachos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos.

Luego de que se vallan.

Princesa Celestia: ¡Hermana! ¿Que acaba de pasar?

Princesa Luna: Nightmare Moon está libre, planean destruir el imperio de cristal y ellos tienen los elementos de la armonía, el fin se acerca, Ponyhattan y Appleloosa van a ser destruidos y luego irán a Griffonstone. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Princesa Celestia: No pensé que esto volvería a pasar, Equestria estará en guerra.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **La Alianza**

En Ponyville:

Apple Jack: ¡Twilight! Appleloosa está siendo destruido por los simuladores y Tirek está con ellos, los habitantes se vuelven como ellos.

Twilight: ¡No puede ser! ¿Tirek y Chrysalis trabajando juntos? debemos ir a detenerlos.

En eso:

Princesa Celestia: Nadie irá a ninguna parte hasta que yo lo diga.

Twilight: ¿Princesa Celestia? que está pasando.

P. Celestia: Se los diré cuando estemos reunidos todos, el imperio de cristal será destruido muy pronto y solo una guerra podría impedir el ataque.

P. Celestia: Rainbow Dash, tú y un equipo de wonderbolts diríjanse a Griffonstone, díganles que su reino será destruido y que vengan al imperio de cristal, Fluttershy, Apple Jack ustedes vallan también.

Fluttershy: Está bien.

Princesa Celestia: Antes que nada, ¿tienes un ave que vuele muy rápido?

Fluttershy.: Claro, pero ¿para qué?

P. Celestia: Para enviarle un mensaje a Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy: De acuerdo.

P. Celestia: Bien, Twilight, Spike y Rarity ustedes vallan a la tierra de los dragones, díganle a Ember lo mismo, que vengan al Imperio de Cristal, Shining Armor tu adelántate al Imperio de Cristal, prepara todo.

Shining Armor: Muy bien.

Starlight: ¿Y yo que hago?

P. Celestia: Yo que tú no tendría cara para seguir estando acá después de lo que pasó.

Shining Armor: No diga eso, no es su culpa, ella irá conmigo, Starlight ayúdame a llevar a Flurry.

P. Celestia: Como sea, solo hagan las cosas bien.

Starlight: Gracias.

Mientras en las afueras del tártaro, a unas horas del comienzo de la larga noche o noche eterna:

Tirek: Está oscureciendo, ¿cuánto más seguiré teniendo este tamaño?

Rey Sombra: Paciencia Tirek, Cadance libera a Nightmare Moon.

Cadance: No hay problema, estos elementos de la armonía resultaron ser efectivas para desterrar y liberar.

R.S: Perfecto, una vez terminado esto corrompemos estos elementos, si los ponys lo encuentran, encontraran una solución y será nuestra perdición.

Cadance: No pasara nada.

Momentos después:

Nightmare Moon: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

R.S: Seremos tus nuevos aliados, todos tenemos el mismo objetivo, destruir y gobernar Equestria, ¿te interesa?

N.M.: Esta bien.

R.S.: Excelente, te importaría ceder algo de tu magia a Tirek necesita poder, después nos encargaremos de que se siga fortaleciendo.

N.M.: No hay problema.

R.S.: Bueno se acabó la plática, ¿y donde rayos esta Chrysalis?

Cadance: Debe seguir con su gente en Griffonstone, planea tender una trampa a los intrusos que se acerquen ahí, luego nos reuniremos para alterar a sus simuladores, así más fácil podrán darle magia a Tirek.

R.C: Al parecer la plática continua, ¿alguien más posee un ejército?

Cadance: Para que tener otro ejercito si puedes usar el poder del amuleto del alicornio, puedes usarlo para multiplicar a los simuladores de Chrysalis.

R.S.: Discord hiciste un buen trabajo al conservar los elementos, me olvidaba, tu eres amigo de algunas criaturas extrañas, pero con gran poder, como tus amigos gelatinosos y otros, contrólalos y tráigalos donde nosotros.

Mientras tanto, llegando a Griffonstone:

Fluttershy: Eh Rainbow Dash, ¿cómo crees que les habrá ido a los griffins en su última visita?

Rainbow Dash: Creo que bien, me siento mal por no visitar a Gilda por más de un año.

Fluttershy: Has estado muy ocupada, Gilda lo entenderá, ya casi llegamos.

R.D.: Pues démonos prisa nos están persiguiendo simuladores.

Llegando:

R.B: ¡Que ocurrió aquí!, esto está mucho peor que la vez pasada, se ve todo abandonado.

De pronto:

Gilda: ¡Rainbow Dash por aquí!

Rainbow Dash: ¡Es Gilda!

R.D.: ¿Gilda que ocurrió aquí?

Gilda: Los simuladores vinieron y nos atacaron.

R.D.: ¿Y los demás griffins?

Gilda: No lo sé, estoy muy asustada, vámonos.

R.D. No iremos a ninguna parte, explícame por qué no difundiste la amistad y restableciste el orgullo.

Gilda: ¿Hacer qué? ¿para qué lo haría?

Fluttershy: Era de esperarse, tú no eres Gilda, ¿qué pasó con ella?

Gilda: tienes razón pony amable, muchachos atrápenlos. (revelando su verdadera identidad)

Reina Chrysalis: No soy Gilda, ahora prepárense para convertirse como nosotros.

Fluttershy: ¿Que hacemos Rainbow? son demasiados.

R.D.: No lo sé, parece que este es nuestro fin.

Gilda: No lo creo, muchachos a ellos.

R. Chrysalis: ¿Qué? ¿No que ustedes perdieron su orgullo?

Gilda: Pero ahora lo hemos recuperado. (lanza una daga de sus alas)

R. Chrysalis: Que fue eso, ¿porque me siento débil?

Gilda: No querrás saberlo.

No: Siento ardor y duele Chicos retirada, esto no se va quedar así.

Rainbow Dash: Eso fue genial Gilda, ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Gilda: Todo gracias a ti y a Pinkie Pie, ahora todos nos llevamos bien restauramos nuestro reino, y recuperamos nuestras antiguas costumbres y habilidades, nos dimos cuenta que no necesitamos de un inservible ídolo de bóreas, y eso no es todo ahora soy la nueva reina de Griffonstone.

R.D.: Eso es fabuloso, discúlpame por no visitarte todo este tiempo, he estado muy ocupado desde que ingrese a los Wonderbolts.

Gilda: Te comprendo, y ¿a que vinieron exactamente?

R.D: Si, la princesa Celestia les pide que nos ayuden en una guerra que va ocurrir en el imperio de cristal, si el Rey Sombra y sus socios logran destruir el corazón de cristal será nuestro fin. Gilda: De acuerdo, los apoyaremos.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Todo listo**

De vuelta en el imperio de cristal:

R.D.: ¡Princesa celestia llegamos!

P.C.: ¡No lo puedo Creer! ¿Ellos son los griffins?

Gilda: Por supuesto.

P.C.: Te lo agradezco mucho Reina Gilda.

Gilda: No, gracias a ustedes hace mucho tiempo que no participamos en una guerra.

R.D.: Y no solo eso, poseen poderes que no tenían hace mucho tiempo.

Gilda: Si, pero necesitamos más magia unicornio y rubíes, así les ayudaremos a que se equipen.

P. Celestia: No hay problema, Rarity ve con un grupo de unicornios ayuden a los herreros Griffin en lo que sea necesario.

Rarity: Muy bien., pero en donde evacuaremos a los indefensos.

Gilda: Ya sé, hay que llevarlos a nuestro nuevo reino es un lugar muy seguro.

P. Celestia: Excelente, entonces envía un grupo de griffins y llévenlos a todos los que puedan, gracias Gilda, no sé qué haríamos sin ustedes.

Gilda: De nada.

Mientras en la guarida cercana al imperio de cristal:

Rey Sombra: ¡Chrysalis! ¿Con que recién apareces? ¿cómo te fue?

R. Chrysalis: no muy bien, solo pude recaudar magia de Appleloosa y Ponyhattan, sin embargo, los griffins se han hecho fuertes recuperaron su orgullo.

R. Sombra: Me lo suponía, entonces es hora de alterar a tu ejército, Nightmare Moon ya sabes que hacer.

Nightmare Moon: Si, espíritus ancestrales del legado nightmare, llenen de rencor y poder a esta nueva generación, listo ¿creen que deberíamos empezar ya?

Rey Sombra: Muy bien es hora de que empiece el caos.

Nightmare Moon: Un momento primero debemos hacer que el corazón de cristal nos permita poder entrar.

Rey Sombra: Claro, Deshabilita solo el acceso.

Cadance: Justamente eso es lo único que puedo hacer, si queremos deshabilitarlo totalmente tiene que ser destruido.

Ahora en la tierra de los dragones:

Twilight: démonos prisa Spike.

Dragones: Deténganse intrusos.

Spike: Esperen somos amigos, necesitamos de su ayuda, Equestria está en peligro.

Ember: ¿Están seguros de eso?

Spike: ¡Ember! Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Ember: Si ha pasado mucho, ¿y a que se debe su visita?

Spike: Cierto, tengo un mensaje de la princesa Celestia para ustedes, dice que los necesita a ustedes, ha pasado algo terrible Equestria estará en peligro so nos ayudan a derrotar al Rey Sombra y su alianza.

Ember: ¿Qué? No lo sé, yo te prometí que no les haríamos nada a tus amigos los ponys, mi gente no se lleva bien con los ponys.

Twilight: Lo sabemos, pero recuerden que si no nos ayudan su reino quedara destruido, pero si unimos fuerzas nada de eso pasara.

Torch: Debes hacerlo hija.

Ember: ¿Padre? pero.

Torch: Te has preparado toda tu vida para enfrentar situaciones similares a este, pues yo hice mucho para proteger y mantener tranquilo mi reino, ahora es tu turno.

Ember: Si, tienes toda la razón.

Torch: ¡Atención dragones! Tenemos que ayudar a nuestros amigos los ponys para poder seguir teniendo la tranquilidad que queremos, equípense, salimos en 10 minutos.

Ember: Gracias padre.

Torch: Todo sea por mi pequeña, ahora tendré un nuevo cargo seré el nuevo guardián del tártaro, Cerbero a desaparecido.

10 minutos más tarde:

Ember: Listo, nos vamos.

Twilight: Te lo agradezco mucho.

Ember: Gracias a ustedes, me enseñaron lo importante que es la amistad.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal:

Flash Sentry: Ya se acercan princesa Celestia, son demasiados.

Ahora en la guarida del rey Sombra.

Rey Sombra: Muy bien, Tirek, tú y Chrysalis dirigirán una tropa hacia el lado central del Imperio, Nightmare Moon tu ira con otro grupo, tu objetivo será desterrar a Celestia a la luna, lleva los elementos de la armonía contigo, sé que no fallaras.

Discord: Ya regresé amo.

R.S.: Excelente, tu iras con las criaturas después de Tirek, Cadance tu irás al final a destruir el corazón de cristal y deshazte de quien se interponga en tu camino.

Ahora todo listo en el imperio de cristal:

Shining Armor: Princesa Celestia, es hora.

P. Celestia: Atención habitantes de Equestria, si estamos todos aquí, es porque todo lo que conocen se vendrá abajo, poderosos villanos han vuelto y ahora unieron fuerzas, entre ellos están Tirek, Rey Sombra, Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon y Discord.

Fluttershy: ¿Discord? esto no es posible.

P. Celestia: Lamentablemente ellos tienen los elementos de la armonía, debemos recuperarlos es la única forma de detener esto.

Rainbow Dash: Los wonderbolts llegaron princesa Celestia.

P. Celestia: Mucho mejor, prepárense.

Shining Armor: Aun me pregunto que habrá pasado con Cadance, estoy recordando todo lo que paso.

Starlight: Todo estará bien, la princesa Luna cuidará de Flurry, yo también ayudare en la batalla.

Shining Armor: Pero es muy peligroso.

Starlight: Gracias por preocuparte, pero tranquilo, he estado en situaciones similares a esto, no me será problema, aún conservo mis habilidades mágicas perfectamente.

Flash Sentry: ¡Se aproximan!

Princesa Celestia: Shining Armor, conserva tu hechizo de protección, úsalo cuando sea realmente necesario, Rainbow Dash, Spitfire dirijan a los wonderbolts por aire infórmennos de lo que pase poco a poco, los demás defendamos por tierra.

Zecora: Esperen

Los demás: ¡Zecora!

Zecora: Disculpen el retraso, los simuladores de la reina Chrysalis están alterados, creo saber cómo volverlos a la normalidad, necesito un poco de su magia, voy a crear un antídoto en el trayecto.

P. Celestia: De acuerdo tomate tu tiempo, nosotros estaremos resistiendo, todos usen los hechizos que crean convenientes en cada situación, andando no permitiremos que lleguen al corazón de cristal.

Y así comienza la batalla en una helada y profunda noche, poco a poco empiezan a caer, pero aun así se levantan. A pesar de perder su magia con frecuencia.

Tirek: Que bien, siento como el poder y magia de los ponys viene a mí,

Uno de los simuladores: Lord Tirek nuestras tropas caen debilitados y enviados al tártaro, ahora hay un nuevo guardián, también están robando la magia de los nuestros, esa tal Zecora está con ellos.

Tirek: ¿Qué? Discord, ¿no te encargaste de ella?

Discord: Escapó de alguna manera.

Tirek: ¿No ves que gracias a ella están desalterando a nuestra gente?, olvídalo es tu turno de dirigir la siguiente oleada, ¿son criaturas de limo?

Discord: Así es, muchachos es hora de bailar.

Tirek: Ve con ellos y no regreses hasta que toda la magia venga a mí.

Discord: De acuerdo, esperaba a que dijeras eso, andando chicos, que comience la diversión.

Momentos después:

Flash Sentry: Princesa celestia, esas criaturas de limo bloquean nuestra magia con su masa pegajosa, ¿no son amigos de Discord?

Fluttershy: No puedo creer que Discord forme parte de ellos.

Mientras:

Starlight: Creo que un hechizo de agua de las nubes servirá, listo ya logré rodear esa horda, tu turno Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash y su grupo trajeron las nubes eléctricas a donde estaban y en eso:

Nightmare Moon: Auch, eso debió doler, menos mal no era mi turno.

Rey Sombra: N. Moon tú sigues.

Nightmare Moon: Bien, por suerte no me descuidare como ellos.

Un simulador: Rey Sombra nuestras tropas caen, ¿Qué hacemos?

R. Sombra: Solo deja que Nightmare Moon me sorprenda.

Nightmare Moon: Timber Wolves a ellos.

Mientras:

Shining Armor: Princesa celestia, Nightmare Moon ha traído timberwolves, que haremos.

P.C.: Necesitamos más ayuda.

De pronto desde el cielo:

Twilight: Pues aquí la tienen.

Starlight: ¡Twilight! llegaste.

Twilight: Disculpen la demora, pero trajimos más ayuda.

P. Celestia: Me alegra que vinieran a ayudar, tú debes ser Ember.

Ember: Si así es, ahora que comience la acción.

P. Celestia: Vamos, aun podemos ganar esto.

Mientras:

Rey Sombra: ¿Dragones? ¿Esto puede ponerse peor?

Un simulador: Tienes razón, ahí vienen griffins, y les están lanzando poderosas dagas mágicas.

Rey Sombra: Rayos me había olvidado de ellos, como sea, sigan luchando muchachos.

Cadance: Solo un poco más, tengo que esperar un poco más.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **El caos**

Crisálida: Tirek fortalece mi ejército, les dan algo de su magia.

Tirek: ¿Para qué lo haría?

Chrysalis: Pues para que ellos sigan entregándote más magia fácilmente.

Tirek: Esta bien.

Rey Sombra: No vamos a perder.

Cadance: ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de usar el hechizo multiclones a los simuladores?

Rey Sombra: Cierto, aquí voy, esto también demorara unos minutos.

Mientras:

Spike: ¡Ember cuidado!

Ember: Tranquilo todo está bien.

Spike: ¿Eso que tienes puesto son brazaletes dorados?

Ember: Así es, ellos nos abran que los golpeo.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo detener a las criaturas de limo?

Tree Hugger: Siento llegar tarde, yo sé cómo, hare lo de la vez anterior, Fluttershy tú me ayudaras.

Fluttershy: Buena idea.

Tirek: Rayos que es ese ruido, nuestras criaturas de limo se están yendo.

Luego en la batalla:

Twilight: Listo Starlight hazlo.

Starlight: ¡hechizo de traslado!

Twilight: A donde los enviaste.

Starlight: No querrás saberlo. (a la dimensión de Discord).

Reina Chrysalis: Magnifico, mis simuladores ahora tienen el doble de tamaño.

Flash Sentry: Se acerca otro grupo, pero estos son más grandes.

Princesa celestia: Necesitaremos más ayuda.

Mientras:

Tirek: Si, estoy recibiendo más poder, pero quienes son ellos.

Pinkie Pie: Son mis amigos los Yaks.

Twilight: ¿Por qué tardaron demasiado Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Es que tuvimos que parar para comer.

Príncipe Rutherford: Si, estuvo delicioso, como sea a la carga muchachos.

Mientras:

Rey Sombra: Llego la hora señores, cada uno ira por su objetivo.

Todos: Excelente.

Cadance: Ustedes adelántense.

Luego en el imperio:

Twilight: Necesitamos encontrar los elementos de la armonía, tenemos que hacerlo juntas amigas.

Tirek: ¡Princesa Twilight! Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente, ven y enfréntate a mí.

Twilight: No tengo otra opción, está bien.

Después la Princesa Celestia es trasladada en otra parte de la batalla por Nightmare Moon.

N. Moon: Celestia tu vendrás conmigo, me debes un reinado así que me encargare de ti.

Ahora:

Apple Jack: Chicas tenemos que ayudar a Twilight.

Discord: Ustedes no ira a ninguna parte.

Fluttershy: ¿Discord cómo pudiste hacernos esto otra vez?

Rey Sombra: Tranquila pony amable, él no los traiciono, Eolo está bajo mi control, así que ahora me encargare de ustedes.

Gilda: No si puedo evitarlo, es mi deber proteger a mis amigas.

Rey Sombra: Con estas muy confiada, trata de darme tu mejor golpe entonces.

Gilda: Como quieras.

Rey Sombra: Así que te gusta volar, ya somos dos, pero yo no vuelo con alas, sino con las sombras.

Por otro lado:

Apple Jack: Pinkie Pie, ¿tú y Maud pueden hacer una prisión de roca?

Pinkie Pie: Si, pero nos tomara un tiempo.

Mientras:

Tirek: Mira Twilight, pude vencerte de no ser por tus amigas.

Twilight: Y lo volveré hacer.

Tirek: no lo creo, ahora admira mi poder, ¿crees que con solo volar esquivaras mis ataques?

Twilight: Así es.

Tirek: Entonces unas ráfagas terrenales no serán problema.

Twilight: Pero ¿qué es eso?

Tirek: Mis nuevos poderes.

Twilight: Eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente.

Tirek: Un campo anti magia no podrá resistir, debes hacer más que eso si quieres vencerme, ¿puedes ver eso? la magia de tus amigos que caen agotados me dan más poder.

Twilight: No puede ser, esto duele.

Tirek: Si sabía que tarde o temprano uno de mis ataques te darían, veo que puedes continuar, ¿qué te parece? si subimos el nivel.

Twilight: ¿¡Qué!?

Tirek: ¡Muros Ígneos! Estamos rodeados de lava.

Twilight: eso quiere decir que solo uno podrá salir

Tirek: Correcto.

Twilight: esto se pone interesante.

En el otro lado:

Princesa celestia: ¡Nightmare Moon! Debes detener esta locura.

N. Moon: Si fuera tu hermana te haría caso, pero no lo soy, soy alguien poderosa.

P. Celestia: eres una maligna.

N. Moon: Cuidado, que puedes tropezar, ni siquiera puedes darme con tus disparos mágicos, sigues siendo la inútil aquí.

P. Celestia: ¿Que dijiste? ¿así que haiga tres copias de mi lograras esquivarlas?

N. Moon: ¿Hechizo de clonación? Ni así me darás, auch ese si me llego.

P. Celestia: Y hay más de donde vino eso.

N. Moon: ¡Shadowbolts! Aparezcan.

P. Celestia: ¿Por qué no sienten nada?

N. Moon: No los puedes tocar, pero ellos si pueden, y al más mínimo contacto ellos se esfumarán sin antes provocar un destello absorbente de magia seguido de una pizca de dolor, ¿crees que podrás lidiar con esto? Demuéstramelo.

Mientras tanto:

Rey Sombra: Eres muy rápida, pero ¿qué es lo que me estas lanzando?

Gilda: Solo son dagas de poder, y aquí vienen más.

Rey Sombra: ¿Con que un giro alado no es así? Pero no va ser fácil detenerme.

Gilda: ¿Y esto?

Rey Sombra: Acabo de provocar un brote de niebla oscura, con esto me moveré más rápido, no sabrás que te golpeo.

Gilda: Maldición, eso se empieza complicar, tendré que usar mi poción de luz, debo volar más rápido, y lanzar dagas hasta que uno de ellos logre impactar en él.

Rey Sombra: Me gustaría verlo.

Por otro lado:

Fluttershy: ¡La discordia distensión!

Ember: Cuidado Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Gracias por ayudarme.

Ember: No es nada.

Discord: ¿Acaso tú quieres desafiar el poder que me fue otorgado pequeña dragona?

Ember: ¿Me dijiste pequeña? Ahora veras.

Discord: Bueno espero que te guste mi nueva transformación.

Ember: ¿Que eres ahora? como sea, armadura resplandeciente actívate.

Discord : ¿Brillas? No importa, ¿me estas rodeando de luz?

Ember: ¡Destello Místico!

Discord: ¡rayos, no!

Ember: No fue difícil.

Fluttershy: ¿Que le paso ahora?

Ember: Tranquila solo esta inconsciente, cuando despierte volverá a la normalidad, estuvo fácil.

Reina Chrysalis: Es mi turno ahora.

Ember : ¡Tú! Casi destruyes mi reino, menos mal que mi padre pudo lidiar con ustedes, criaturas espantosas, y es lo que yo hare ahora.

R. Chrysalis: Muchachos a ellos.

Ember: Ustedes no se metan.

Mientras:

Starlight: Mis amigas necesitan de mi ayuda, el corazón de cristal está bien.

Cadance(irreconocible): Tu no iras a ninguna parte.

Starlight: ¿Y tú quién eres?

Cadance: Será mejor que no lo sepas, de no ser por ti esto no habría sido posible.

Starlight: ¿A qué te refieres?

Cadance: Gracias a ti no sospecharon de mí, igual voy acabar contigo, si yo no puedo ser feliz tu tampoco lo serás.

Starlight: Sea lo que sea no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya.

Cadance: ¿Verdad? Demuéstramelo, es una pena que no puedas volar.

Starlight: Que no tengo alas no quiere decir que sepa volar.

Cadance: Con magia cualquiera, dame tu mejor golpe.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Esperanza**

Mientras tanto:

Tirek: Ahora que piensas hacer Twilight.

Twilight: Eres muy fuerte, no quise hacer esto, pero no tengo otra alternativa, magia celestial vengan a mí, no tengo mucho tiempo, si no consigo derrotarlo habré perdido toda mi magia y mi fuerza.

Tirek: Que estés brillando no quiere decir que me ganaras.

Twilight: Eso es que tú crees.

Tirek: pero que es eso, son rayos de energía solar, me quema.

Twilight: Recuerda que aun puedo trasladarme.

Tirek: Que haces, ¿estas robando mi magia?

Twilight: No solo eso, lo uso en tu contra.

Tirek: No volveré a ser pequeño, nunca más.

Twilight: ¿Estas canalizando una esfera mágica?

Tirek: Y se dirigirá hacia ti en unos momentos, llevándote a otra dimensión que no te gustara para nada, ahí va.

Twilight: Si seré desterrada, entonces nos iremos los 2.

Tirek: ¡Qué! ¿Te trasladaste hacia mí? Que hiciste, ¡no!

Y la esfera estalló.

Twilight: Aun sigo aquí, pero ¿cómo?

Shining Armor: gracias a mi hechizo de protección místico.

Twilight: Que bueno que lo conservaste hermano.

Shining Amor: tenemos que ayudar a los demás, unos menos quedan tres. (tres supuestamente)

Twilight: debemos encontrar la forma de recuperas esos elementos de la armonía.

Por otro lado:

Reina Chrysalis: Veo que eres muy buena, puedes esquivar mis hondas oscuras con facilidad.

Ember: Soy mejor que eso, de eso no tengas duda.

Reina Chrysalis: Entonces ¿podrás lidiar con mis ilusiones espectrales?, no sabrás quien soy.

Ember: Tienes razón, no me queda otra, cetro ¡espejismo!

R. Chrysalis: Ese cetro, debo deshacerme de eso.

Ember: Aun no he terminado, ¡cetro espada reluciente!

R. Chrysalis: ¿Porque estas en todas partes?

Ember: No quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

R. Chrysalis: ¿Cuál sorpresa?

Ember: La estocada.

Unos segundos después:

R. Chrysalis: Que me está pasando.

Ember: Solo estas siendo exilada para siempre.

R. Chrysalis: Bien jugado.

Ember: Adiós.

Spike: Eso fue grandioso, eres la mejor Ember.

Ember: pero esto aún no ha terminado, tengo que ayudar a los otros.

Rarity : ¡No! Ya hiciste demasiado, mírate estas todo agotada.

Ember: No descansare hasta que todo termine.

Mientras tanto:

Nightmare Moon: Celestia, ¿no te darás por vencida?

Princesa Celestia: Nunca, encontraré la forma de detenerte.

N. Moon: Hasta que la encuentres, trata de esquivar esto.

Rayo oscuro apunto de impactar sobre celestia:

N. Moon: Si, el equilibrio está apunto de corromperse.

N. Moon: Mira a tu alrededor celestia, cuando el corazón de cristal haya sido destruido, no habrá forma de que puedan defenderse totalmente.

Princesa Celestia: No, esto no puede estar pasando.

N. Moon: Se acabó la charla, ¿tú me desterraste a la luna no?, ahora sentirás lo que se siente ser desterrado.

Princesa celestia: ¿Esos no son los elementos de la armonía?

N. Moon: Así es, solo necesito de estos para desterrarte, nos vemos ¡1000 años de prisión!

Shining Armor: No si puedo evitarlo (aparece protegiendo a celestia con su escudo espectral)

N. Moon: ¿está regresando hacia mí? ¡no!

Minutos después:

Shining Armor: ¿está bien princesa Celestia?

P. Celestia: Un poco débil, pero como fue esto posible.

Shining Armor: ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que conservara mis hechizos?

P. Celestia: Si, buen trabajo.

Shining Armor: Twilight lleva a la princesa celestia, ayuden a Gilda.

Twilight: Bien, pero ¿tu adónde vas?

S.A.: Iré a ayudar a Starlight, debe estar en problemas.

Ahora:

Rey sombra: Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente.

Gilda: Me estoy sintiendo débil, es muy veloz.

Rey Sombra: Ya no puedes moverte.

Gilda: Caíste ¡Toma esto! (lanza una daga de deterioro temporal)

Rey sombra: Eso dolió, debo terminar con esto, voy a transferirte mi espíritu maligno hacia ti.

Gilda: ¡No!

Rey sombra: En cuestión de minutos serás desterrada de Equestria, envuelta en tormento y perdición.

Gilda: debo hacer algo, dagas no me fallen ahora, (lanzando varias)

Rey Sombra: Que es esto, no puedo ver nada.

Gilda: Es mi oportunidad, ¡Frenesí dorado! ¡Garra espectral!

Rey Sombra: Que me está pasando.

Gilda: estas siendo inmovilizado por la luz.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Gilda! llegamos, Pinkie Pie, Twilight ahora.

R. Sombra: ¿Que hacen?

Maud Pie: Serás desterrado en una roca.

R. Sombra: Este es mi fin, tengo que deshabilitar la magia, todo depende de ti Cadance, ojalá no hayas activado tu zona anti hechizos aún.

Minutos Después:

Rainbow Dash: ¿Gilda te encuentras bien?

Gilda: Un poco.

Zecora: No del todo estas maldecida, no se preocupen sé cómo curarla.

Gilda: Gracias, Cumplí mi sueño de poder pelear.

Zecora: Ustedes ayuden a los demás.

Mientras:

Cadance (aun irreconocible): Tengo la sensación de que solo quedo yo, fue bueno dejarte para último, antes de acabar contigo, zona anti hechizos actívate.

Starlight: Esto aún no se acaba, (creando mini portales enlazados).

Por otro lado:

Princesa Celestia: Nuestra magia ha sido deshabilitado por el Rey Sombra.

Apple Jack: Miren, veo un campo donde si hay magia, debe ser Starlight.

P. Celestia: El destino de Equestria depende de ella ahora.

Ahora en la zona:

Cadance: Se acabó Starlight.

Shining Armor: No dejare que lo hagas. (lanza una ráfaga a Cadance)

Cadance: ¡No! Mi armadura.

Shining Armor: Esto no es posible, ¿Tu estuviste en esto?

Cadance: Con que lograste entrar, como sea, yo libere al rey Sombra antes de que me traicionaras, esperaba el momento oportuno para cuando esto pasara, mi lado oscuro despertó.

Shining Armor: Pero y ¿qué hay de tu hija?

Cadance: Ya no importa, aunque creo que me la llevare conmigo.

Shining Armor; No lo harás.

Cadance: Ya es tarde para ustedes, todo el poder llegó a mí, no me arrepiento de nada, ahora desaparecerás junto con ella. (lanza un rayo de inmenso poder)

Shining Armor: ¡No! Mi escudo mágico no podrá seguir resistiendo.

Starlight: Shining Armor, antes de que algo nos pase, quiero darte las gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaste, te has vuelto alguien muy especial para mí.

Shining Armor: Yo también, eres muy especial para mi

Starlight: Entonces, este es nuestro último beso.

Shining Armor: Sí, nuestro último momento juntos.

Cadance: Bla-bla-bla ahora adiós.

Momentos Después:

Cadance: ¡Que está pasando! Dije adiós.

Cadance: Como es esto posible.

De pronto:

Princesa Celestia: Hiciste que el poder del verdadero amor se haya completado divinamente.

Cadance: No puede ser, se supone que ese poder solo lo tengo yo.

Princesa Celestia: Cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre.

Cadance: ¿Que he hecho?

P. Celestia: ahora afrontaras las consecuencias de tus actos.

Y una onda de magia elemental se dirige hacia todo el imperio, desterrando a todos.

P. Celestia: Está pasando lo mismo que le hicieron a Chrysalis, pero esto es más poderoso.

Twilight: ¿Me parece o está amaneciendo?

Spitfire: Todos los simuladores han desaparecido.

Pinkie Pie: Y el corazón de cristal está bien, junto con los elementos.

Princesa Celestia: Atención a todos, la victoria es nuestra.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Ganamos?

Twilight: Sí, ganamos.

P. Celestia: Casi todos estamos bien, bien hecho, Gilda, Ember, Twilight, Starlight y todos ustedes.

Starlight: Que me está pasando, me siento debilitada.

Shining Armor: Descansa, todo está bien.

 **Capítulo final**

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

Un Mes después de lo ocurrido en Canterlot:

Princesa Celestia: Atención a todos amigos, Equestria nunca estuvo más unido que ahora, no creímos que la princesa Cadance pudo ser parte de esto, pero pasó. La paz a regresado, al igual que el equilibrio de la armonía, de no ser por todos nosotros, habría sido el fin de Equestria.

P. Celestia: Y es un honor comenzar con la boda entre el capitán Shining Armor y la nueva princesa alicornio Starlight Glimmer.

Todos: ¡Sí! Bravo.

Después:

Twilight: Estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de ti Starlight, sé qué harás de Equestria un lugar mejor, y cuida mucho de Flurry.

Starlight: Si, lo hare, este es un nuevo comienzo para Equestria, es tiempo de crecer, nuevas cosas más vendrán en nuestras vidas, tenemos que pasarlo de lo mejor.

Discord y las demás: Felicidades Starlight.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Es hora de festejar! **FIN De:** **Jhanpul Carhuancho Espiritu.**


End file.
